1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to an operating arrangement for an automatic power transmission. More specifically, the invention relates to a column-shift type, shift lever arrangement for operating an automatic power transmission.
2. Description of The Background Art
Several column-shift type, shift lever arrangements for operating automatic power transmissions have been proposed.
In conventional column-shift lever arrangements, when a selector of the shift lever arrangement is positioned in either the parking range (P-range) position or the neutral position (N-position), the driver can perform engine starting. In addition, since there is no relationship between the operation of the shift lever arrangement and the application of the brake, so-called creep phenomenon is produced, i.e. the automotive vehicle advances if the driver does not depress the brake pedal when he/she shifts the selector of the shift lever arrangement to a position other than the P-range position after engine start. Therefore, in order to achieve a higher degree of vehicle safety, it is preferable that the shift lever arrangement be locked so that it is not possible to shift the lever position from the P-range after starting, if the brake pedal is not depressed.